Weird Feelings
by DaKiller
Summary: "In that moment, they knew they never needed anyone. Only each other." TDAS alternate line. Gwen has weird feelings for Courtney and wants more than never to make up with her. Femmeslash Hell yeah.
1. Chapter 1 (What's happening to me?)

_Hello! ^_^This fic focuses on Gwen and Courtney's interactions in TDAS, with a bit of aus, headcanons and homossexuality :P This is more like an alternate timeline in wich Gwen has more than a friendcrush on Courtney ;) The story show's Gwen's POV, and her new feelings towards that hispanic sexy brat haha. Oh well, rated M because of langauge (sexual innuendos and swear words) and I intend to put smut in a near future. So, enjoy, rate and review! 3_

* * *

Gwen was feeling a bit down lately, she hated to be on that stupid island and to deal with Chris. The only reason she came back for this shit was to make up with Courtney, and it wasn't working. It was a night after Courtney was put in the villians team, she was already sleeping alone in her bunk bed, while Gwen was trying to in the one she shared with Heather. No matter what, she couldn't sleep. There were so many things going trough her head, she couldn't find inner peace. All of those unnamed feelings and weird sensations, she wanted to talk to Courtney so bad. Wanted to tell her all the things she has done in the last year, her toughts, her opinions and, most of all, hug her. The goth girl was so anguished she started to cry, using her pillow to muffer her tears. Then, she felt her cellphone tremble. She checked it, and it was a text message from her boyfriend, Duncan:

"_**Hey pretty, watcha' doing?"  
**_

Gwen them grabbed her phone and in a kinda lazy way, replied:

"_**Nothing, really."**_

His response came afterwards:

"_**I am behind your cabin wanna meet and make out?"**_

The goth girl was refuting to meet him, but she agreed anyways to meet the punk boy. Maybe he could cheer her up a bit? Who knows. She got out of her bed, put a pair of slippers on, and, still on her pj's and greasy bed hair, went to meet Duncan. It was just a few steps from her bed 'till the back of the cabin, and there he was. Duncan had a sexy smirk in his face, and was wearing a robe. His hair was barely done, his mohawk looked more like flophawk than anything. She greteed him with a soft kiss on the cheek, and short after, he started talking:

"_**Are you ok, sweetie? You look a bit down."**_

"_**Uh, it's nothing..." **_She replied, trying to not look directly at him.

"_**Are you sure?" **_ He said, with a worried look in his face.

Gwen just nodded with her eyes closed, she didn't want to talk about these strange feelings with him, because she knew he wouldn't understand.

"_**Good!"**_

He told her, with a grin in his lips. He proceed to grab her waist with his both hands, pushing her onto him and putting his tougue inside her mouth, thus starting a forced kiss. Gwen was shocked, she didn't understand what he was doing. She immediately pushed his chest away from her with both hands, and shouted:

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**_

"_**Uh... kissing my girlfriend?"**_ He replied, looking a bit confused of her reaction.

"_**Ach! You don't get it, right?"**_She said, angrily and annoyed of his attitude.

"_**Uh.. No. I sent you a message to meet up with you because I wanted to make out. And when I asked if you were ok you said you were. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" **_He replied in a soft tone, still confused of her reaction towards him.

"_**Look duncan..."**_ She said in a slow and disappointed tone, looking town. _**"It's nothing wrong with you, ok? It's me. It's only me. I'm sorry. Go back to your five stars hotel, ok?"**_

"_**Sure, fine, whatever." **_He told her in annoyed tone, leaving her all alone in the back of her cabin.

Gwen sat on the floor for a moment, and started to think what had just happened. Why she felt so disgusted when Duncan kissed her? Why his touch creeped her out? It used to turn her on. Lately spending some time with him was only done by obligation, she didn't feel like to talk to him. Sure, he was a good friend but she didn't like when he touched her. Why she was feeling like that? He is her boyfriend, she should like when he kisses or touch her. She used to. She then knew that it would be better to break up with him, since she was not being the girlfriend he expected. Her mind was to messy to deal with relationships. Not just these new feelings towards Duncan, but the new ones towards Courtney. She couldn't understand why she wanted to hug her so bad. To talk to her. She just wanted to be with her. Gwen just wanted Courtney to like her again.

She sat on the floor for hours, thinking about her feelings and her life and what she wants to do and what she will do next. She decided to break up with Duncan. Gwen decided that getting rid of the reason that made her and Courtney apart would be the first step to make up with the CIT. She really liked Duncan, heck, she could even say she _loved _him. But, once she started to feel disgsuted by his touch and annoyed to meet him, she knew it was over. And you cannot date someone while having another one in your mind, right?

After all that thinking, it was almost morning. She rushed back to her cabin, to at least pretend she slept there all night. Once she stepped in, she saw Courtney sleeping without her blanket. Apparently, it fell of her bed during the night. Gwen grabbed the piece of cloth that was lying on the floor and put it over her. She stared at her with a happy look in her face. She tought of all the things she liked about her. Her beautiful shiny brown hair, her cute round face, her delicate freckles. She couldn't stop staring at her. Gwen, in a toughtless action, gave her a quick "goodnight kiss" on her cheek, and went to her bed. She didn't know why she did that, but she's happy she did. Now she waits for the morning, wondering if it will be the day she makes up with Courtney.


	2. Chapter 2 (Fresh New Start)

_Okay, so chapter 2 is finally out! Sorry for taking so long, school was being a bitch to me ;v; also, tahnk you so much for all the comments, follows and faves! It makes me really really happy 333 BTW, I want to inform you guys that I intend to make this a long fic. Like, what happens in the island is just the beginging. There will be TONS OF SHIT to happen after they get out. But it will happy only later, so let's go! Chapter 2 :3_

* * *

About 1 hour and a half had past since Gwen laid on her bed to try to sleep a bit more when the speakers turned on and Chris started to speak:

"_**Good morning campers! I'm calling all competitors to show up at the cafeteria in about one hour! Don't be late or else you're eliminated... Hehe"**_

Gwen looked on her cellphone and saw it was only 6am. She was a bit annoyed, because waking up to Chris' sarcasm wasn't her idea of fun. She started to get up, and so did Courtney and Heather. Gwen was a bit lazy and definitely not a morning person, so while she was struggling in her bed to get out of it, Heather and Courtney were already starting to dress up. Even though pretty much everyone in that room hated each other, they didn't mind getting dressed in front of each other. Since Heather was trying to get Gwen in an alliance with her (as always) she greeted Gwen:

"_**Good morning Gwen." **_Heather said in an extremely forced fake tone

"_**Uh... Good morning... Heather."**_ Gwen replied, in a confused tone.

She took the oportunity of saying good monring and said good morning in a extremely excited tone to Courtney, wich she ignored, wich made Gwen feel horrible. She laid down again on her bed, feeling a bit sad and ignored, because she wanted so fucking bad to make up with Courtney. As she was still laying on her bed and nowhere near of getting dressed up, the other two girls were chaging their pajamas to casual outfits. Gwen started to stare at Courtney, because FUCK. She wanted that girl. Courtney started her casual ritual of getting ready for the day, starting with getting her hair untied. The CIT then took off her pink top, revealing her firm and round boobs. Gwen's heart started to race stronger and stronger as she was watching that scene that seemed so banal. Shortly after, Courtney took off her pink pajama shorts, revealing her lacy and delicate white panty. And finally, it went off so her perfectly shaved vagina showed up. Courtney was completely naked and she didn't give a fuck. She started to put fresh new panty and bra, and then her casual outfit. Gwen's heart was racing really fast and she was blushing as hell. She didn't know why seeing her soon-to-be-friend naked made that to her. She know she wanted Courtney, but in what kind of way? . Heather realized Gwen was a bit weird and so she asked her:

"_**Uh... aren't you gonna get dressed up?"**_

Gwen woke up of her fantasy world and tried to cover up her blushing

"_**Oops, sorry. I'm kinda tired.. So.. I'm still trying to... Get up.. Yeah."**_ She stuttered nervously.

"_**Yeah. Right."**_ Heather said, giving Gwen a really weird look.

Gwen finally got up and started to dress up really quickly. Because today was the day she would finally end up her relationship. Heather and Courtney had already left the cabin to the cafeteria, leaving Gwen alone. Gwen was shy, so she was kinda relived she could change clothes without having other girls to watch her. As soon as she got ready, she went to the cafeteria. She sat on her team table, besides Courtney. No one on that table were talking to each other, excpet for Alejandro and Heather with their casual "Im-so-not-into-you" flirting. The heroes team arrived at the cafeteria after about 40 minutes the villains got there. Duncan had a grumpy look on his face, as always, since he wasn't a morning person either. Gwen knew that know would be the best time to end up it all, because she didn't want to fake any longer. She got up of her seat and walked to the other team's table. She poked Duncan's back to call his attention and muttered in a serious tone:

"_**We need to talk. Follow me."**_

Duncan got up, still with the grumpy and tired look on his face. He followed gwen, whom led him out of the cafeteria. Then she started talking.

"**So Duncan."** She said, not looking directly at hit eyes. _**"I've been thinking. And it's not gonna work."**_

"_**What it's not gonna work?" **_He said, not udnerstanding what she was talking about.

"_**Us. It's over."**_ Gwen said.

Duncan opened his eyes wide, in a unexpected shock. He really didn't expected that.

"_**What THE FUCK? I tought we were doing so well?**_" He said, in a loud tone and surprised.

"_**Well, guess what, we we'rent. Our whole relationship was based in appearances, not anything deep." **_The goth girl told him angrily.

"_**Gwen? Are you crazy? I always cared about you. I love you. I just wanted to make you happy, that's all I ever wanted to."**_ Duncan replied, looking a bit sad.

"_**Sigh. I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything but lately I started to feel disgusted by your touch. I don't feel attracted to you anymore. So it's better end this relationship."**_ Gwen said, in a sad tone.

"_**As you wish."**_ The punk boy told her. He seemed to accept it, even though he didn't agree. He left his now ex girlfriend alone outisde the cafeteria, then got inside it. He sat on the bench and put his head over the table, so he could get a bit of thinking. Gwen was really relived she ended her relationship. She thinks now she has more chances of being friends with Courtney again, since the reason they got apart doesn't exist anymore. She got back to the cafeteria and returned to her seat, that was besides Courtney. She had a big smile in her face, and felt more confident to talk to Courtney. The first challenge of the day was about to start, and she would use it to try to approach missy CIT.


End file.
